


Snowdrop

by Oumass



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heterochromia, Hope, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mind Games, Post-Despair, Romance, Set After Waking Up From Neo World Program, Short One Shot, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oumass/pseuds/Oumass
Summary: Non CanonSet after Nagito woke up from Neo World Program and he is currently recovering from everything that happened. Hajime is there to keep his company.





	Snowdrop

**Author's Note:**

> Got a nice idea and I decided to write it down.

" It's a flower which represents consolation of hope Hinata - kun. I thought you would know more about meaning behind flowers. "

Komaeda sighed as he held a book open in front of himself. 

.  
.  
.

It has been a week since he woke up from Neo World Program. Memories of everything that happened in there... killing game which occurred, it all came back to him. Those were some things he never wished to remember. He remembered everything bad he did as a Remnant of Despair. Every time he thinks about it, he wishes to forget.

Every time he takes a look at his left hand...

he remembers it's not there anymore. He wanted to remove the hand of the Ultimate Despair the moment he woke up. He wasn't a boy who wished for hope. He was just another victim of horrible tragedy. For once, he felt as if he didn't deserve all hate he got. But he knew someone like himself has no right to think about such stuff. 

So... why did he give him another chance ?

.  
.  
.

" You are acting smart because you have an open book in front of yourself. "

Brunette boy turned his attention towards other male. He has been sitting next to window while watching everything that was happening outside, hands resting under his chin. 

" And you are the Ultimate Hope. "

Fair enough, Hinata thought to himself before turning his attention towards Komaeda. Their eyes met. Komaeda knew he shouldn't, but whenever he saw them... those unmatched eyes, one green and other red, he felt as if he was falling in love with other boy once again. It felt warm warm inside his chest. He was in love and he was denying it. 

" Name a flower. "

Komaeda took that as a challenge as he listed through the book, looking for something Hinata will have a hard time figuring out. They did this whenever Komaeda got bored of laying down in bed for days. Hinata was something like his personal doctor and companion. Despite being only that, it felt much more to Komaeda. This was a guy who was once a Reserve Course Student. He lacked talent. Komaeda thought both of them would become stepping stones for Ultimates and their hope to shine brighter. 

He was never so wrong in this entire life. 

" Amaranthus caudatus. "

Komaeda couldn't help, but smirk. Playing games with Mr. Ultimate Hope wasn't boring. At least not to him.

" ... Hopelessness... really ? Of all things you give me that ? "

It was completely opposite of what Komaeda likes. Seems that caught him a bit off guard, but he wasn't surprised. 

" I thought you can read me like an open book. I am pretty boring to you after all. "

" To Him yes, to me no. "

Komaeda didn't see any difference. They were one person now. More so, it sometimes confused him with who he was talking to. Komaeda never stopped admiring what Hinata once was and what he is now. He was just bad at expressing it. 

Even so current Hajime Hinata was smiling at him for no particular reason. Komaeda felt as if he was reading his mind. Well, that isn't too bad if he thinks about it. Perhaps he'll be able to read his feelings which Komaeda can't seem to show. And be completely grossed out by a pathetic human being Nagito Komaeda is--

" Hey, you spaced out. "

Hinata clapped his hands together in front of other's eyes. Komaeda blinked a few times, feeling his cheeks growing pink before looking to the side. 

" That was a lucky guess... and to answer your question, I picked it because it's a literal definition of despair.

Hope comes after despair. That's what I explained many times. "

Komaeda feels like this conversation is pretty pointless. Hinata of all people should know how Komaeda is like. He spent the most time with him while they were stuck inside the program.

" You did. I apologize, let's just continue this. "

Hinata nervously smiled. He keeps smiling even when he embarrasses himself. Komaeda felt his lips quiver. 

" Right... Peony. "

Hinata chuckled after hearing that one.

" In Japan it symbolizes masculinity and bravery... Komaeda, are you by any chance hitting on m-- "

Komaeda loudly closed the book that it made even Hinata slightly shiver. He didn't dare to look at him for a good minute. Meanwhile Komaeda was trying to hide a growing blush from spreading across his face. 

He thought he was hiding it pretty well and here Hinata is literally reading his mind. He wonders how much he exactly knows.

" S... Stop being so full of yourself. "

He mumbled before letting out a sigh. Hinata still didn't look at him. 

" Hinata - kun, let's change the rules. "

That got his attention almost immediately.

" I'm listening. "

He never apologized for making him both red and giving him another reason to love this boy in front of himself even more. 

" Let's switch the roles... tell me three flowers from the book and if I don't guess all of their meanings correctly I'll have to do whatever you tell me to. "

" That's kinda harsh, don't you think ? "

Komaeda knew it was harsh, because he wanted to lose. On the other hand, there was his luck which doesn't allow him that. He believed Hinata will see through this one too. He wants to see him using more of these wonderful talents he has now. 

" I know. But you should also know about other thing which I believe in beside hope... "

Hinata knew exactly what that was.

" Luck. Because you are luck itself. "

Komaeda was satisfied with that answer. It sounded like a compliment to him. 

" Someone like me doesn't deserve such nice words. "

Hinata fought back an urge to argue about it, but he knew it would be pointless. It always is.

" Let's just start. "

Hinata took the book, listing through a few pages. Komaeda felt slightly nervous whenever Hinata would look at him and focus back on the book afterwards.

" Poppy. "

Huh, that's an easy one. Is he mocking me ? 

Komaeda asked himself while thinking of a perfect answer to give him. 

" That's... a trick question, you didn't give me a color. "

Hinata squinted before slightly smiling. 

" Right. Red poppy. And feel free to make your explanation long. It doesn't need to be only one word. "

He leaned with his elbow against the window frame.

" Short answers are pretty boring to me. "

Komaeda knew he will never understand Kamukura's way of thinking. He gave himself a few minutes to think about it. If Kamukura wants to be impressed then who is he to say no ? Hinata and Kamukura may be one body, but they are still two different souls. 

" ... It symbolizes pleasure and growing desire in all of us. Red color is very strong and visible among all flowers. That is why... red poppy is considered most beautiful among her 'sisters'."

Goodness, was that good enough ? He didn't know and Hinata was awfully quiet. He didn't like it one bit. A few more moments passed before he started clapping with a small smile on his face.

" Very impressive Komaeda. Let's continue. "

Two more rounds. Komaeda knew next one was going to be harder to answer. Hinata listed through the book before stopping at one page. His smile turned into a smirk.

" Tell me, how many days have you been studying this book ? You know a lot. "

He wasn't in a mood to chat since he was eager to hear his next question.

" Since I am here. "

Hinata nodded and asked no more before giving him a second flower. 

" Rainflower. "

Again, that's a tricky one. It has a few meaning and Komaeda knew that. Perhaps he could say it all in one sentence ? He thought and thought.

It was taking him a while, but Hinata didn't disturb him while he was thinking. 

" Please know that I love you back... but first I must atone for my sins... I promise to never forget you. "

That sounded like a love confession and he immediately cursed himself. He didn't dare to look at Hinata who had a neutral expression on his face. I messed up, Komaeda thought. Hinata didn't ask him an extra question this time. He went with his last question.

" Tell me

What does red rose symbolize ? "

That was probably the easiest question he heard. He needed a moment to make sure this wasn't a trick question. But it wasn't, there was only one answer. With his luck, he is actually going to win. He didn't understand. He didn't answer.

" Is... something wrong ? "

Hinata looked slightly concerned and decided to close the book. He moved slightly closer to Komaeda who was just staring blankly in front of himself. He probably hates me now or finds stupid. There is no way someone like him could be interested in me. 

To Komaeda, it felt like other was dropping hints through his questions. He felt stupid for believing he ever had a chance. And now this... 

Komaeda felt something running down his cheeks. He raised his left had to wipe tears away, but couldn't. He remembered he didn't have a left hand. There were only bandages covering what was left from it. He felt arms wrapping around him and pulling him into a warm embrace. It felt safe so he returned it soon enough. Those same hands also wiped tears from his cheeks and Komaeda had his eyes closed during that.

Hinata slightly moved away after a few moments, enough so they could face each other. 

" I thought you told me you are an ugly crier. "

I am, Komaeda thought while recovering. He really hoped Hinata didn't find him disguising after this. 

Those worries were washed away the moment Hinata leaned in to press their lips together. It was sudden for Komaeda who was never prepared for it, because he didn't think it would /really/ happen. But it was happening and he slightly panicked before softly kissing back. 

Hinata - kun is an amazing kisser.

It could be because of talent or simply natural. Komaeda preferred to think that it was natural. He was good at so many things after all. Unfortunately kiss didn't last for long and Komaeda found himself slightly disappointed once other pulled away. 

Hinata was completely calm despite his pink cheeks. Meanwhile, Komaeda was as red as a rose. That didn't work in his favor.

" You still didn't give me your answer. "

No words were needed to describe how both of them were feeling. It was like they had some sort of secret language only the two of them used. They understood each other and their feelings. 

Komaeda still didn't understand how could Hinata be interested in someone like him. Maybe as they spend time together he'll learn why.

" A-Ah... Sorry Hinata - kun. "

Nervously smiling, he felt other's hands wrapping around his good hand. 

" It symbolizes true love. "

It was obvious by now. Hinata chuckled and Komaeda proceeded to rest his head against other's shoulder. It has been a very long time since he felt safe and wanted to stay in someone's warmth. Hinata provided him with everything. He was very thankful for that. 

" Hey

Do you know what ylang - ylang symbolizes ? "

Of course he had no idea. That was his first time hearing a flower/plant by that name.

" I'll leave the explanation to you. I'm not that smart. "

For as long as he can, he'll enjoy Hinata's company. Hinsta on the other hand, he'll continue to be intrigued by other and try to help him understand these feelings he has for him. Their future can't look brighter.

The answer to the last one was

never ending love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I usually write angsty stuff so this was a nice change-- It took me a while to finish since I wanted to be satisfied with it.


End file.
